


Lost Little Angel

by breathofafeather



Series: Lucifer Cult AU [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angry Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Angst, Cult, F/M, Gen, Human Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Kid Lucifer Morningstar, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) is Bad at Feelings, Multi, Past physical abuse, Past/present emotional abuse, Protective Chloe Decker, Protective Dan, Sad, Sad Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Some Fluff, Some Humor, Torture, flashbacks to torture, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-04-07 22:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19094200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathofafeather/pseuds/breathofafeather
Summary: The arrival of a certain older sibling reveals more about Lucifer's past and point towards the people responsible for Lucifer's belief he is the Devil. As more and more clues begin to pop up, Chloe and Daniel realize the mystery they're working on and Lucifer's childhood may be connected...~~~Set after "Found"~~~Co-written by Alyssa and Grace <3 Hope you enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

"… And they teach you stuff, and you make friends and have fun and learn. And read!"

Lucifer hung onto every word as Trixie spoke, curiosity sparkling through his brown eyes as he dipped his fingers into the fingerpaint that they had brought with them to the precinct that day. The two of them had their own little area cleared out near Chloe's office and Dan's desk. A large, fuzzy blanket spread out across the floor with two rather large pads of paper in front of each of them, the fingerpaint shared between them. Lucifer had been quite hesitant to get his hands messy with the odd substance at first, but eventually grew to enjoy the feeling despite himself. He lowered his hand carefully to the paper, one of his fingers tracing the outline of the wings he was drawing.

"I do like reading," the nine-year-old finally mumbled, narrowing his eyes. "But I'm still not quite understanding why it would be such a big deal for me. It's not as if I need an education." He paused, pulling his hand back a little and dipping his finger back into the paint carefully, making sure not to drip any onto the blanket. "I'm the Devil, after all."

It was something that stuck with him. Despite Chloe and Daniel's attempts at trying to get him to understand that he wasn't - it was something he'd been told for quite some time now. And even before that, he'd grown up to believe he was an angel, a celestial being. He'd been raised that way. He didn't know anything else. He didn't believe anything else.

They were humans. They didn't understand. That's what Lucifer told himself.

Despite the tugging sensation that enveloped him, the almost… need to believe them. But his fear held him back. Fear of the unknown. Of what he was supposed to be if he really… wasn't what he thought he was. But of course he was! It was ridiculous to think of himself as anything else. As a  _mortal_ , hah…

Trixie watched him carefully, a deep frown settled across her face and her eyebrows furrowed faintly in thought, staring down for the longest time. Then, suddenly, she dipped her hand into the pink fingerpaint and scooted toward him, ignoring the surprised look on his face, and the way he still flinched ever so slightly when she reached for him. He held still, confused, wide-eyed, as Trixie lightly drug her finger under his nose, just above his lip.

A smile lit the girl's face, giggling as Lucifer pulled back and raised a hand to touch the paint she had smeared onto his face. "You have a mustache now." She giggled again, "a pink mustache." Lucifer blinked, looking down at the bit of pink paint he had accidentally dabbed off of his lip, and he couldn't bite back his smile in time.

"That's very funny, Beatrice." He rubbed his wrist over his mouth carefully to wipe the paint away, then reached toward her without really thinking about it, settling his entire, paint-soaked hand over her face. She pulled back with a squeal of laughter and reached for one of the tubs of paint, eyes alight with mischief.

And so that's how Daniel and Chloe found them, both covered in paint with Lucifer flat on his back, his hands pressed against Trixie's chest and trying to breathe through his laughter as the girl attempted to run her fingers through his hair, green paint now coating both of her hands. "Come on! Don't you wanna look like an Oompa Loompa?!" Trixie was laughing while Lucifer squealed and writhed beneath her. "Green hair would suit you!"

"I don't think this is how dyeing your hair is supposed to work!" Lucifer laughed, turning his head to the side. His smile immediately dropped upon seeing Chloe and Daniel standing there, eyes widening and pupils shrinking. Thinking back to the times he and Gabriel and Azrael would get to playing and messing about… Their parents hadn't been happy about it at all when they made a mess. It didn't take long for Trixie to scramble back, and Lucifer immediately pushed himself up, putting an arm in front of her protectively and glancing between them wildly.

As understanding, as kind as they were, he couldn't help but be wary. He watched Daniel's face twist with confusion, then his face just…  _drop_ , at the realization, at Lucifer's reaction to them being caught. Chloe looked like she was struggling between anger and the same concern. She ended up settling on a mix of both, though to Lucifer's relief, the anger didn't seem to be directed toward either of them.

" _Look_ at you two!" Chloe crouched down in front of them and held her arms out. Lucifer flinched back on instinct, but his eyes widened when Trixie barreled past him suddenly and launched herself into Chloe's arms, giggling all the while. Chloe laughed a bit herself, brushing Trixie's hair back and shaking her head. "You're a mess!" She sighed, kissing Trixie's forehead. Lucifer just blinked as he watched, terror melting into a mixture of confusion and relief.

He looked up at Daniel when he stepped past Chloe to get to him, raising his arms at once as Daniel reached down for him. He allowed the man to pick him up, somewhat reluctantly as he did so, keeping his paint-covered hands to himself and offering a sheepish smile. "I suppose we did get a tad carried away."

"That's okay," Daniel assured him with a slight laugh and a shake of his head. "It's okay." He set Lucifer down carefully beside Trixie once more, brushing the boy's hair from his face, and he leaned forward into the touch with a small, slightly content-sounding hum despite himself at the contact, letting out a low sigh. "It's just fingerpaint, so at least we know it comes off," he added with a glance toward Chloe, who snorted despite herself.

"Right." Chloe rubbed Trixie's head and reached over to rub a spot of paint off of Lucifer's cheek, the kid pausing a bit and leaning into the touch briefly. "Well, go get cleaned up as best as you can. You know where the bathroom is." She smiled and shook her head. "We'll clean up here."

"Okie dokie lokie!" Trixie skipped off happily, but Lucifer paused and stayed behind for a moment, glancing between Chloe and Daniel curiously. He still marveled at how patient they were, how sweet and kind. But he was still waiting, waiting for one of them to snap at him one of these days, to go off, to yell, to scream, to shout and hit and do everything Lucifer expected. It was hard to expect anything different than what he'd known his entire life.

"You okay, Angel?" Chloe ended up licking her own thumb and rubbing Lucifer's cheek with it, clearing off some of the dried paint. Lucifer's nose wrinkled a bit on instinct, but he relaxed after a moment, kind of used to that by now. The little nickname brought a smile to his lips despite himself. He hadn't thought of himself as an angel in a long time. Just the Devil that his Father had claimed that he was before…

"Mhm." Lucifer nodded slightly, fighting back a yawn despite himself. He hadn't been sleeping too well - nightmares, but there was nothing he could do about that. He sighed, clearing his throat and smiling at them. "I'm going to go get cleaned up." He headed past them, his shoulder brushing lightly against Chloe's as he passed her and headed after Trixie.

* * *

Amenadiel bit back a groan at the sight of the line in front of him. His eyebrows furrowed together, watching how  _slowly_  it seemed to crawl. Surely Los Angeles couldn't have  _that_  much crime, could it? It was a big city, large police department. He shook his head, biting his thumbnail slightly. It was a habit he'd picked up, biting his nails when he was nervous, among other nervous ticks, like rubbing the back of his head- he had to go completely bald after an odd bald spot developed just above his neck. He checked the ratty old watch around his wrist, grimacing at the time. There was  _no way_  he'd been standing in this line for three hours already. "Next?"

Amenadiel blinked, looking up at the desk. Oh. It was his turn. He coughed, digging in his pocket and pulling out a slightly crumpled picture, placing it on the desk in front of the woman that had called him forward. "I'm looking for my little brother, Samuel." He noticed the odd look on her face and grimaced. "He's uh, adopted." The man added, frowning. At least she wasn't saying something about it out loud. "He also goes by Lucifer if that helps." Amenadiel swallowed, watching as the officer froze and stared at Amenadiel.

The woman reached over to press a button on the desk. "Can I get the Lieutenant up here?" She requested, motioning for Amenadiel to take a seat off to the side. "Mrs. Espinoza can help you," She added in reassurance. "You're not in trouble." She leaned back and turned to the line. "Next?"

Amenadiel sat down, pressing his back against the plastic chair and keeping his shoulders back and upright. It was habit by that point. Drilled into him by his 'father'. The young man closed his eyes, exhaling as he stared down at the picture. It was faded with age, slightly grainy. He remembered when he took it- he'd found an old Polaroid at the edge of the compound and began taking all sorts of pictures with it. Including his little brother. It was right before the Fall too. He smiled, rubbing a thumb over the happy look on the child's face, the expression fading as he couldn't help but remember what happened afterwards.

* * *

" _Amenadiel…?"_

_Lucifer looked so… heartbreakingly confused as Amenadiel settled down in front of him, his fingers wrapping loosely around his brother's wrists as he pulled the child closer to him. He looked bewildered, and rightfully so - Amenadiel didn't usually engage in physical contact with him, seeing as how skittish he was anyway. Which made this ten times worse. The one time Amenadiel actually has to touch him… He repressed a shudder at the thought of what was about to happen, his grip steadily tightening as he looked down at his younger brother._

" _What's going on?" Lucifer asked warily, the nine-year-old glancing back over his shoulder every so often at the sound of footsteps behind him. A sour expression crossed his face, seeing their father approach them. "Oh, what, is this another…" He trailed off, the glint of silver catching both of their attention, and Amenadiel could feel his brother stiffen._

" _A- Amenadiel," Lucifer whimpered, shuffling a little bit closer to his oldest brother and watching their father with wide eyes. Amenadiel sucked in a breath and held it, blinking back tears and steeling himself. This had to be done, he told himself, it had to be done. Because if he didn't do this, someone else would, and it would be ten times worse for the kid._

_He didn't deserve this. Amenadiel wanted to scream at his 'father', to shout, to yell, hell- he wanted to attack the bastard. He just swallowed and pulled Lucifer's hands together, grabbing both of his wrists in one hand with a vice-like grip._

" _I apologize for this, Samael," their father's voice echoed around the otherwise empty room as he crouched down behind Luci, reaching out and placing a hand on the child's back. Lucifer stiffened at the touch, pupils shrinking, and Amenadiel resisted the urge to pull him away. Just held him tightly against the boy's struggles and swallowed down the lump rising to his throat, completely tense. "But you've disobeyed one too many orders."_

_He's just a kid, you bastard. Amenadiel bit his tongue._

_Lucifer snarled back for him, though, despite the terrified expression on his face. "Oh, boohoo! I disrupted your perfect little family, Father! Go cry about it to Mother some more, why don't you?" He spat, and Amenadiel visibly flinched at the amount of venom that laced his words. No child should ever experience such hatred, such anger. "Go to Hell!"_

_His father sucked in a breath that didn't come back out. Amenadiel chose that moment in particular to cover Lucifer's mouth before any other damaging words could escape._

" _Close your eyes, brother," he ordered quietly as their father stormed forward, spinning the knife in one hand. He looked angry, now. Amenadiel's heart sank, pulling Lucifer just a little bit closer. His younger brother's brown eyes were wild with pain and fear, but he did as Amenadiel told and screwed them shut, taking in a shaky breath._

" _What's he gonna do?"_

" _Just close your eyes." Amenadiel set his jaw and looked down, averting his gaze as his father grabbed the back of Lucifer's shirt, lifting it up to reveal the wings tattooed to the child's back. He felt Lucifer stiffen in his grasp, the slight struggles coming to an abrupt halt as his head twisted, eyes snapping open to try and get a good look._

" _Just for that comment, son." God, Amenadiel could hear the flesh ripping as his father sank the tip of the blade into Lucifer's skin. But it was drowned out by the choked gasp from his younger brother as Lucifer just barely managed to choke back a scream, just from the slight pain. Amenadiel shuddered, thinking of the sounds he'd make when his father continued. "We're going to do this feather by feather."_

_Lucifer's pupils shrunk. Amenadiel's did too._

_Before he could open his mouth to protest, though, his younger brother had already began screaming._

* * *

 

"Sir?"

Amenadiel's eyes snapped open to focus on the lady in front of him, clearing his throat and tucking the picture away. "Hi, uh…" he trailed off, glancing at her ID badge. "Lieutenant Espinoza?"

The woman gave him a curt nod, studying him silently. After a moment, she spoke up with a low, cold tone. "Let's step into my office, shall we?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Let's step into my office, shall we?"

Chloe opened the glass door, gesturing for Amenadiel to walk inside before closing it behind them. With a flick, she closed the blinds in the office and turned to give the man a cold stare, studying him harshly. She could see he was nervous, clutching a picture in his right hand and glancing at it every few seconds. "To what do I owe this pleasure, Mister…?"

"Oh, uh… Connor, Connor Morningstar." The man introduced himself, biting his lip. "But uh. People call me Amenadiel." He added, rubbing his arm. "I'm looking for-"

"I know who you're looking for." Chloe said plainly, crossing the room to her desk and sitting down. "Have a seat, Mister Morningstar." She gestured for him to sit across from her, clasping her hands together and leaning forward. "I'm just not sure I can trust you, understand?" The lieutenant narrowed her eyes. "This child is beyond traumatized,  _convinced_  by his own family he's the god-forsaken  _devil._ " Chloe pressed one finger on the desk towards Amenadiel. "So tell me, Mister 'Morningstar', what role did you have to play in all of that?"

Amenadiel visibly flinched back, pressing his back against the seat and biting his thumbnail again. "Well," He started, faltering for a moment. "... Well…" He rubbed his head and looked away. "I'm uh, his brother…" The man mumbled, not looking Chloe in the eyes. "And I- Well, I… I stood by while. While our father..." He fell silent.

Chloe's eyes softened just a little, but she still pressed. "While your father…?" She prompted, furrowing her eyebrows. Just what exactly did this man's father do to them?

The man fell silent for a moment, rubbing his face with a hand and stared down at the picture in his other hand. "... I held him down while he cut his wings off." Amenadiel finally managed, dropping his hand from his face.

"The scars on his back," Chloe stood up. "Those were you?" Her hands tightened into fists, a small tremble flashing through her body. "You- you  _helped_  that happen?" She resisted the urge to slam her hands down on the table. She didn't miss the flinch the man gave while she spoke, the guilt flashing through his gaze. The woman needed to calm down, she had to remember that this man had gone through the same thing as Lucifer. It wasn't his fault. She exhaled slowly, drumming her fingers on the table. "I'll let you see Lucifer  _only_  if he agrees to it." Chloe finally said, looking away from Amenadiel and focusing her gaze on the blinds instead. Out of the corner of her eye she could see him nod. "Stay here. Don't move from your seat, don't  _touch_  anything." She added, remembering how Lucifer had rooted through her stuff the first time he was in that office. The lieutenant turned, and opened the door. "I'll be back."

Lucifer was sitting with Trixie, no longer using the fingerpaints but were instead focused on a movie playing on Daniel's computer screen, snuggled up under the blanket they were sharing. It amused Chloe to no end to see a child in a suit still somewhat covered in fingerpaint and under a blanket with Elsa's face blown up all around it. Still, she had to disturb the adorable moment much to her own dismay. "Lucifer," She reached over to press the spacebar, pausing the video. "Can I talk to you, kiddo?"

Lucifer blinked up at her from where he sat, his eyebrows furrowing together wordlessly as his brown eyes narrowed in contemplative silence. She could see a myriad of emotions cross his face, settling on slight uncertainty despite himself. And her heart sank a little bit, seeing the apprehensive expression on his face as he nodded. "Of course, Lieutenant." He shifted a little bit to pull the blanket off of him, being especially careful not to disturb Trixie as he slid off of the chair and staggered a little bit, shaking his head slightly.

Once she and Lucifer were a little ways away from Trixie, the Lieutenant crouched down in front of him. "So, do you remember when you told me about your brother Amenadiel?" She asked him softly. She watched his face scrunch up slightly with the memory, his eyes sparking with a mixture of negative emotions- including, bizarrely enough, grief.

"Indeed." The child shifted a little bit on his feet, a grimace settling across his face as his brown eyes searched hers, a clear question sparkling through his eyes. "The oldest of us all. But he's with Father now, in the Silver City." His tone turned slightly bitter as he spoke that last part, but the confusion returned rather quickly. "Why do you ask?"

"Well," Chloe shifted slightly to one side, contemplating how she should word the situation. After a moment's hesitation, she focused her eyes back on Lucifer's. "A man came in, claiming to be your brother." She glanced over her shoulder at the office where she could see his shadow still sitting in the chair, waiting. "He wants to see you, but it's ultimately up to you whether or not that happens." Chloe finally said, turning back to the child. She waited, watching him carefully to see his reaction to the news.

He had tensed considerably, nose wrinkled slightly and his eyes narrowed even further, a slightly angry look on his face. But Chloe could also see a slight edge of fear sparkling through those brown eyes of his as he glanced back over her shoulder several times, wringing his hands together almost nervously. " _Why_?" He finally growled, his tone dropping, voice lowering slightly, as if he was talking to himself. "Why  _now_?" A long pause followed his words before he suddenly jerked his chin up, anger seeming to take control for the time being. "... I want to see him."

She jerked her head back ever so slightly in surprise at the anger the child displayed, her heart sinking further.  _No child should ever show that much anger._  Chloe stood up, grimacing a little to herself. "Alright," She held her breath for a moment, exhaling slowly as she turned towards the door. "If you're sure, Lucifer."

* * *

Yeah, Lucifer wasn't sure.

Well, no - he was sure of one thing. He was  _pissed_. And it wasn't the kind of anger he felt toward his father, or his other siblings. No, this was…  _betrayal_. Amenadiel had been the  _one_ older sibling he had trusted out of all of them, and that had made it hurt so much more when… Lucifer shuddered despite himself, his face crumbling when Chloe's back had turned. But he steeled himself after a few seconds, sucking in a deep, shaky breath and following after her.

Was he ready to see Amenadiel again? After what had happened? He certainly had a few choice words to throw in his face, that was for sure, but what about after? Why was he even there? Was he going to try and bring him back to the Silver City? Maybe Father finally wanted to finish the job. Maybe he decided such an  _evil little Devil_ shouldn't walk the Earth at all. Lucifer swallowed hard, managing to counter the terror with rage. If that was the decision his Father had made, Lucifer… wasn't sure what he could do about it. He certainly couldn't fight him.

He certainly couldn't fight Amenadiel.

Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes, but he blinked them back quickly, rubbing his arm across his face and clenching his fists. He should have known this day would come, anyway. Honestly, he was surprised he'd woken up at all, back then. Hell, he almost hadn't. Maybe that was what Father had wanted in the first place. Laughter bubbled in his chest at the thought, slightly hysterical, as more tears welled up.  _Of course. Of course he does this. Now, of all times._

He hesitated as Chloe opened the door, glancing toward her in silence. Maybe before, he wouldn't have minded this. Hell, he would've gone back with Amenadiel  _willingly_  to allow his Father to finish him off. It wasn't as if he'd had anything to live for before then.

But now he did, didn't he. That was more terrifying than anything. Now he had something to  _lose_. He grimaced, tearing his gaze away and finally stepping through the doorway, bracing himself for the tidal wave of emotions that would undoubtedly come the second he rested his eyes on his oldest brother. Yet, when his gaze finally met Amenadiel's, all he felt at first was numb. Even the anger had disappeared.

Buuuut then it returned full-force.

"Well, look who's here," he hissed, lips curling back slightly as he paced forward toward his brother, then abruptly reeled back. Best to keep his distance, he guessed. He still didn't know why Amenadiel was there. "Let me guess, Father sent you to finish me off. Go on, then, let me have it!" He threw his arms up, ignoring the tears that rushed to his eyes again as he glowered at his brother. "I deserve it, right? 'Cause I'm a  _monster, right_?"

"Wh- no!" Lucifer certainly wasn't expecting that. "No I... " Amenadiel swallowed. "I left, on my own. No Dad, nothing. I was just looking for you." He explained. No way. There was  _no way_  Amenadiel was telling the truth. Why would he just leave? You couldn't just  _leave_  the Silver City, and Amenadiel was the last person Lucifer would expect to try. The child was speechless for a moment, staring up at his oldest brother before his eyes suddenly sharpened.

" _You_?" He spat the word like a curse, a harsh laugh finally escaping his lips. It was either laughing or crying, and he certainly wasn't going to start crying in front of Amenadiel. " _Amenadiel_? The most  _loyal_ of God's angels,  _leaving_ the Silver City  _willingly_?" A mirthful look entered his eyes despite himself, rolling his eyes to the side. "When Hell freezes over, perhaps. Though I'm sure I could arrange that," he mumbled, mostly to himself.

Amenadiel jerked back at the harsh tone, eyes misting over just a little bit. But Lucifer didn't particularly  _care_  in that moment that his brother looked to be on the verge of tears. He deserved it didn't he? For letting their father cut off his wings, hell holding him down himself? For not even daring to speak up against him? And only showing up  _now_ , of all the times he should've shown up before? Where was he when he was in a coma for a  _month?_  Or even when he had woken up? Probably still in the Silver City, doing whatever God told him to without questioning it like a  _dog._  "Luci, I-"

" _Don't."_  Lucifer narrowed his eyes. "Just-  _don't._ " He stopped then, trying to reign in his anger for a second, regain what little composure he could. Angry as he was, and he  _was_ , yelling in the middle of Chloe's office wouldn't help anything. The thought of the Lieutenant made his head turn slightly to the side, but he quickly turned his attention back to his brother, wariness replacing the fury. Better not to turn his back on his brother, either. "So if you're not here on Father's orders-" He scoffed a little as he spoke,  _as if_ , "-then  _why_ are you here, hm?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." Amenadiel lowered his head, plucking at a stray thread on his shirt slightly. "I left a couple weeks after you did but I couldn't find you. Lilith covered her tracks too easily." He mumbled, not looking Lucifer in the eyes. And why would he? He was obviously lying. "I've been from Dallas, to Albuquerque, even to Phoenix." He dug through his pockets, pulling out a couple of crumpled receipts from various gas stations and motels. Lucifer eyed them warily as Amenadiel sat them on the desk. "See?"

Lucifer grimaced, staring at the receipts silently. He didn't move forward to inspect them, not wanting to get any closer to Amenadiel than he had to. It was a little harder now that there was seemingly  _proof_ involved, but some things still didn't make  _sense_. "You'd think the oldest of us would be better at tracking…" He ran his tongue across his lips, his scowl fading into a small frown. "Heh… You wanted to make sure I was  _okay_ , huh? Well, I wasn't. At all, actually. I had you to think for that - and Father." He clicked his teeth together, rooting his gaze to the floor. "And I didn't  _leave_. Not by choice, at least. Hard to make your own decisions when you're unconscious for a month, though."

"What?" Amenadiel demanded, leaning forward just a little. "Father said- He said you left on your own, with Lilith and Maze. That you  _chose_  to leave." He blinked, eyes narrowing ever so slightly. "... And I believed him." He groaned, sitting back in his chair. Lucifer rolled his eyes.  _Idiot._

"Of course you did." The child's voice was sickly sweet now, laced with venom as he finally raised his gaze to meet his brother's. He looked away after a second, though, unable to hold eye contact with him for very long. "Father says  _jump_ , you say  _how high_." He laughed a little bit. "You always were like that. His sweet, little, obedient  _dog_. He won't change, you won't change - people don't change!" He ran his fingers through his hair, taking a few steps back. "Which is why you  _never_ would have just left, Amenadiel. That's the difference between you and me. I think for myself. You?" He rolled his eyes. "Well, poor little angel needs someone to tell him what to do. Luckily, our control freak of a father has never seemed to mind that role."

Honestly, the words just came pouring out. And he let them. Because he wanted Amenadiel to hurt. He wanted him to hurt the way Lucifer was hurting.

Amenadiel recoiled back, setting his jaw and looking down at his hands. "I deserve that," He muttered, biting down on his thumb again. Lucifer blinked, at that, his mouth opening slightly. But, unable to find the words to respond, he simply snapped it shut again and frowned. This wasn't… the Amenadiel he remembered. Even his oldest brother snapped from time to time, and he would have never allowed Lucifer to regard him with  _this_ much disrespect.

But, he couldn't disagree with him, either. Amenadiel did deserve this. It was just the fact that he was willing to admit it that bugged the child.

"Yes… well…" Lucifer started, a little slower, frustration replacing the anger for a few seconds. It was like going after an enemy that was already wounded. No honor, no triumph. Just the same sick feeling of betrayal, and now  _guilt._  Fuck you, Amenadiel. He looked back up at his brother, eyeing him carefully for a moment. Maybe there was some truth to his words. But still, Amenadiel…  _leaving_  Heaven. It was something Lucifer couldn't even fathom. Why would he? He'd always seemed so happy there. And that was the problem.  _Everyone_ was happy there.

 _Well. Everyone except me._ Lucifer shuffled his feet slightly and closed his eyes, mentally kicking himself. Because he was actually beginning to sympathize with this idiot. "Why?" He finally asked. "Why did you leave? What did Father do? Did he finally  _snap_? Not that he wasn't already cracked before, but, I mean… snap to the point that even-" He chuckled. "That even  _you_ couldn't stand him. Oh, that's gold. He fucked up so bad that even his most loyal soldier would…" He sighed, trailing off.

"..." Amenadiel hid a grimace. "... yeah, that uh. That was it." He continued to stare at his hands instead of looking at Lucifer, biting down on his thumb even harder now. "..." Lucifer's older brother didn't move, and that was enough to make Lucifer slightly worried at that point. He could tell Amenadiel was lying about something, but he couldn't quite put his finger on  _what_. He looked down for a moment, tiny fingers finding their way to his tie.

"... I don't believe you," he finally decided, blunt as ever. Sure, at that point, he was beginning to believe maybe Amenadiel  _had_ left, but… He narrowed his eyes a little bit, tugging slightly at his tie. It was actually quite an amusing sight - a little nine year old in a fancy suit adjusting his tie like an adult would. "You forget, brother, we were still rather close despite your betrayal." He rolled his eyes, bitterness returning for a moment. "I know when you're keeping something from me. It's actually quite common. So, out with it."

He watched his brother for a moment, studying how Amenadiel twitched slightly as Lucifer pointed out he was hiding something. Normally he would've felt satisfaction at discovering what was going on, but right then he was just feeling even more frustrated and confused. What could have possibly happened to make Amenadiel leave-  _willingly_ , no less- and seem much less like himself? Amenadiel opened his mouth, grimacing slightly. "... I'll uh. Tell you later." He glanced up, fixing his eyes on something just above Lucifer. Ah. The lieutenant. He could feel her hand resting protectively on his shoulder, and was certain she was staring his brother down right then and there. "I'm pretty sure the Lieutenant wants to be done with this." He added, shuffling back just a little.

"Yeah," Chloe's tone was… well, it wasn't quite cold, but it wasn't warm either. It wasn't harsh, but it hardly was gentle. She wasn't confused, but she wasn't certain either. Lucifer couldn't quite pick out the emotion behind her tone as she gently squeezed his shoulder. "Look. You can come back in tomorrow to talk to Lucifer-  _if_  he agrees- but for now I think you should leave. I have a case to get working on." That was just an excuse. Lucifer knew the lieutenant well enough by now that she was trying to make sure Lucifer was safe, and that she didn't quite trust Amenadiel completely. He held back a dry snicker, remembering the last person that rubbed her the wrong way. Ah, the stapler incident…

"Yes, perhaps that is for the best," Lucifer agreed after a moment, much more cheery now. He glanced up toward Chloe for a moment, unable to fight back a grin at the famous Decker Stare she had rooted to his oldest brother. She was terrifying - but in the best way. Though he still couldn't help but feel irritated - his brother had just been about to crack, he was certain… No matter. He'd squeeze it out of him later. Besides, he did enjoy watching Amenadiel squirm. He flashed a grin at his brother, rather mischievous, yet cold at the same time. "As nice as this little family reunion was." Yeah. Nice. Not quite the word he was looking for, but, whatever. He stepped aside, being careful to keep Chloe's hand on his shoulder as he did so, leaning into the touch. "Goodbye, Amenadiel."

"Right," Amenadiel stood up hurriedly, nearly tripping over the chair. "Yeah I'll uh, I'll be going." He made his way over to the door quickly, clearly eager to escape Chloe's stare. He didn't notice as Lucifer's picture fell out of his pocket, closing the door behind him and rushing off. Lucifer bent down to pick up the paper, turning it over and furrowing his eyebrows as he stared at it.

His face fell, crumpling, twisting, anger immediately dissolving the second his brother had gone. He finally shrugged Chloe's hand off, blinking rapidly against the tears that blurred his vision at that moment. The kid could deal with a lot. That much was clear. But right then, he was… very close to breaking. He had been from the second Chloe had given him the news that Amenadiel was there at all. Seeing his brother for the first time in so long,  _talking_ with him - Lucifer squeezed his eyes shut and held his breath, trying to ignore the twisting in his chest.

He clenched the photo in one hand, blinking his eyes open, then turned toward the trash can beside Chloe's desk. Without a word, he extended his hand and uncurled his fingers, letting the picture fall into the bin before spinning around, not glancing at Chloe at all, and pushing the door open silently to leave.


	3. Chapter 3

There were at least five files on Daniel's desk that morning and it made him genuinely wonder if he'd done something to piss Chloe off the day before.

He chuckled a little bit at the thought despite himself, falling back into his chair and sending it rolling back a little bit at the movement. The kids were with Maze - which honestly wasn't quite a comforting thought, but they liked her - and as much as he'd wanted to stay behind to spend the day with them, his job wouldn't just do itself. He stuck his tongue out slightly as he pulled himself forward toward the desk, reaching up to pluck one of the files from the pile. His smile faded into a serious look as he opened it, his heart sinking. Great. A kid. He scanned the papers inside wordlessly, trying not to look at the pictures at first - no, he had to mentally and emotionally prepare himself for that. His job was bad enough with adults being murdered left and right. Kids? God, Daniel didn't know how he handled that.

He swallowed against the lump rising in his throat, anger bubbling up for a moment. A nine-year-old child, same age as Trixie and Lucifer. He shuddered to think it could have been one of them, grief twisting in his chest for the poor parents of this kid. He steeled himself after a moment, though - he was gonna find the bastard that did this and he was going to enjoy bringing them in.

He frowned a little when he finally focused on the pictures. The thing that caught his attention was the wings - tattoos, it looked like. As if a nine-year-old should have tattoos. He frowned a little, contemplating as he leaned back and looked through the file again. Angel wings? The kid's name wasn't listed in the folder, nor the parents, of course. So they pretty much had no leads on that one for the moment. Still, Daniel was already invested.

He shut the folder and rubbed a hand down his face, pinching the bridge of his nose and taking a deep breath before scooting his chair back. He'd have to look through the missing persons reports. Hopefully the parents had been smart enough to file one the second the kid went missing - Daniel was certain that he would, undoubtedly. He stood up, gripping the file in one hand and stepping carefully around the desk, heading off with a grim expression on his face. He wondered, briefly, if Chloe was going to want to work this case with him. He knew the kids hit her harder than they hit him, somehow, but he also knew she would absolutely love bringing this sick bastard to justice.

It wasn't long before he was settled in another chair, near Ella's lab, flipping through the various reports. So far he couldn't find anything recent, which just made his heart twist that much more. He glanced at the file every so often, thinking. Come to think of it, he remembered getting a case a few years back kind of like this. Angel wings. They hadn't been able to solve it.

Daniel gritted his teeth and turned back to what he was doing.  _No. We're solving this one, I don't care what it takes. This kid didn't deserve to die like that. Not so soon. Not so young, for crying out loud._ It just wasn't fair - but, with his job, Daniel knew it never was.

"Hey," Ella's voice came from right behind Dan. She seemed bothered herself- the cases with children hit her extremely hard, probably more than the others. Dan had never asked her why, not wanting to dive into her personal life. He suspected something had happened with one of her many siblings- she always seemed to go quiet when talking about her family. "DNA results came back." She leaned around Dan to place the paper in front of him. "Missing persons report, Jacob Russo. He disappeared eight years ago, and the parents were found in the home brutally murdered." She said quietly.

"So it's connected to the serial killer case in Texas." Chloe piped in, also behind Dan. "They never found proof but everyone believed whoever was killing all these parents were taking the children themselves." Her tone was colder than usual. Dan grimaced, pulling back. "But what's the kid doing all the way here in Los Angeles?"

Daniel exhaled slowly, scanning the paper Ella had given him carefully. "That's a good question," he mumbled, then grabbed the file and flipped it open, offering Chloe a slightly concerned glance before turning the folder around for her to see one of the pictures in particular. "And I got another one. Why the hell does a nine-year-old have angel wing tattoos on his back?"

Ella frowned, leaning forward. "When I was doing the autopsy, a few of the feathers had been literally peeled off of his skin with a knife. Whoever did it was experienced, since there was no signs of infection around the wounds- and it had just recently scarred over." She added, furrowing her eyebrows. Dan felt  _sick_  to his stomach. He turned to look at Chloe, who was staring at the pictures with thinly veiled fury in her eyes. Well, that answered his earlier question. She was definitely working the case with him. "That's not all that's bizarre though." Ella turned to a picture showing one of the stab wounds in better detail. "Whoever killed this kid, they did it deliberately, and angrily. Not a lot of people kill somebody with a flaming knife." She traced her finger around the burned edges, and Dan fought back the urge to throw up. "I'm thinking insane cultist. They're the only ones who would do shit like this to a little kid."

"Cultists," Daniel echoed quietly, his anger rising slightly as he shook his head. Ella was right - a cultist would be the only one  _deranged_ enough to do something this horrible to a child. He looked down, rubbing his thumb across the file in his hand for a moment. The wings, the scars where the feathers had been removed - the flaming knife… Daniel blinked, his expression changing. His mind flashing back to the scars on Lucifer's back, the few things he had said about his family, about… "Heaven", the "Silver City". Things Daniel had brushed off for the most part as a kid being a kid, with a wild imagination. He looked back down at the picture for a moment, his blood running cold as he studied the shape of the wings, swallowing hard as he compared it to what he remembered of the scars on Lucifer's back. …  _Oh, God. No._

"Do you think…?" He glanced toward Chloe, but he couldn't seem to finish that sentence, not even wanting to voice the possibility that Lucifer could be connected to this. He trailed off, looking down. "..."

Judging by the look on Chloe's face, though, she seemed to be on the exact same train of thought. Except she looked more angry than anything, cold blue eyes staring down at the file in Daniel's hand as her eyebrows furrowed together in thought. Daniel fell silent, glancing after Ella on occasion as the woman retreated back to her lab - probably to do some more tests.

"If Lucifer's connected to this…" Chloe trailed off, grimacing. Daniel glanced up at her once more, then back down at the file, his gaze lingering on one of the pictures. "That would explain so  _much_ …" She closed her eyes, looking pained, and Daniel took a deep breath and lifted a hand to grab one of hers, giving a gentle squeeze.

"Maybe we should get him down here," he suggested quietly, frowning. "See if he recognizes…" He looked down at the file before snapping it shut again, shaking his head a little bit and looking back up. Chloe looked a little hesitant at that - which Daniel could understand. But the kid had worked cases with them before, he had clearly seen… much more than any nine-year-old should. He didn't think this could faze him. Not by much.

"I'll call Maze." Chloe pulled her hand away, but not before giving Daniel's a slight squeeze in response. Daniel nodded a little and watched her as she turned and walked away, a grimace settling across his face as he sank back into the chair with a sigh.

* * *

"It's not that scary!"

Lucifer narrowed his eyes a little bit, peering out from under the bed to meet Trixie's gaze. He carefully avoided looking at the TV, grimacing and wincing a little at the sound of screams that were coming from it. Usually, these shows wouldn't bother him - he actually liked horror movies and such. But this just happened to be a show about  _zombies_ , of all things, and they were just so…  _ugh_. Lucifer shuddered a little bit, pushing himself back under the bed with a huff. "Yes, it is." He looked down, picking at a few loose threads on the carpet. "Why would someone want to watch a show about  _dead_ people  _killing and eating_ other people?"

Trixie snorted a little, and Lucifer could hear the bed creak as she climbed up onto it. "It's  _really_ not that bad, Lucifer. And it's about more than the zombies, anyway." Lucifer rolled his eyes, resting his chin on his arms as he listened to her. "It's also got some romance, some family drama… All while dealing with the inevitable end of the universe!"

Lucifer stayed silent, and judging by Trixie's silence, she was beginning to see how she probably could have worded all of that a lot better. "... Right." Lucifer narrowed his eyes. "Well-"

"Lucifer!"

Lucifer blinked, immediately twisting and pushing himself out from under the bed. Mazikeen's voice was strained, sounding as if she'd had trouble just spitting the kid's name out, and Lucifer's earlier wariness and amusement was quickly replaced by concern. He wasted no time in pushing himself up, Trixie right behind him as he headed to the living room. "Mazikeen?" He stared at the "demon", concern shining clearly through his brown eyes as he eyed the phone in her hand. "What's the matter?"

"We have to go," Mazikeen said simply, "we're meeting Chloe and Dan at the precinct." She paused, eyes darting toward Trixie, and Lucifer turned his head a little bit to glance at the girl. Ah, of course. There was more to this. Mazikeen was simply holding back in front of the human. "Trixie, go get your shoes on."

Trixie sighed, seemingly already knowing what was happening, but she complied without much complaint and headed back to her own room to do just that. The second she was gone, Lucifer turned to Mazikeen, eyebrows raising expectantly. "Well?" He demanded, but worry laced his tone rather than irritation. Mazikeen hesitated slightly, which only served to make him more apprehensive. She didn't usually act like this. She certainly never held  _back_ like this, not with him. Hell, she was the only one he could count on to be honest with him anymore.

"Alright. Listen." Mazikeen knelt down in front of him, and Lucifer furrowed his eyebrows together, lifting his chin a little bit. "I just need you to go along with this, just this once. No more questions. You'll see when we get there, alright?"

"Maze…" Lucifer trailed off, a tiny bit of uncertainty flashing across his face now. Whatever this was had to be bad, if even Mazikeen wasn't willing to explain it to him. He didn't have much time to press, however, before Trixie returned, her hands in her pockets and her own wide eyes filled with confusion and concern as she glanced between Lucifer and Mazikeen. Lucifer didn't meet her gaze, instead looking toward the door and narrowing his eyes. Did it have something to do with Amenadiel, after the day before? His Father?

He didn't know, but it was worrying, to say the least.

He followed Mazikeen and Trixie out, sparing one last glance over his shoulder before following them to the car. The ride was silent. No more questions - Lucifer couldn't have asked even if he wanted to, since Trixie was there. He wanted to keep her out of this. Which, Lucifer knew, was frustrating for the poor girl, but the farther she stayed from his family drama, the better.

He twisted his tie around his fingers, not moving for a few seconds even after they'd arrived at the precinct and parked. Just stared out the windshield, silent and contemplative. Mazikeen reached out to touch his shoulder, as if to snap him back to his senses - Lucifer jerked away before she had the chance to make contact, twisting in his seat and tugging the seatbelt off before pushing the door open to jump out. He wasn't quite angry at her, but he was irritated that she wouldn't just  _talk_ to him about this.

"Lieutenant?" It was the first thing out of his mouth as he stepped through the doors. Chloe was seated at Daniel's desk, staring down at a file in her hands while Daniel flipped through another. They both looked up at Lucifer's voice, and he grimaced slightly as he watched a look of pure dread flash across both of their faces. Daniel hid his better with a forced but still slightly genuine smile toward the kid - Chloe just pursed her lips and looked back down.

"Hey, kiddo." She exhaled slowly and looked back up, reaching out a hand to beckon the kid over. Lucifer narrowed his eyes, but he crossed forward to close the distance between them, gripping the arm of the chair that Chloe was sitting in and leaning forward to get a closer look at the file she was holding. He barely got a glimpse of a picture before she shut it. "Listen, we need to talk to you about something serious, okay?"

"Clearly," Lucifer grumbled, irritation at its peak at that point. Yes, he already  _knew_ it was serious, which only worried the kid that much more. He just wished they'd stop beating around the bush and get  _on_ with it already. "Out with it, then, Lieutenant."

"Okay," Chloe opened the file again, sliding it over to Lucifer. He blinked, staring down at the pictures for a moment trying to make out exactly what they  _were._  "We had this case come in this morning. We were wondering if you recognized this child." Lucifer furrowed his eyebrows together, reaching out to touch the pictures. Of course he did. He was just- confused. There was no way in Hell nor Heaven that  _Uriel_  would be out on the streets of LA- much less  _dead_. He blinked again, lifting a finger to trace over the picture. The wings.

The  _feathers_. He honestly couldn't believe it, for a moment. Uriel had never had a feather removed - not that Lucifer knew of, anyway. And he was sure he'd have known about it in the Silver City. First, Amenadiel suddenly just…  _leaves_ , and now Uriel's turned up on Earth, dead, and… None of this made sense.

For a moment, the sickening thought that his oldest brother was responsible for this crossed his mind. He shut that one down immediately. Surely Amenadiel wouldn't have… Not his own brother. He stared for a moment, silent. Maybe he should be feeling some kind of grief, some kind of sadness. And he did feel  _something_. He just wasn't sure if he could fall it sadness, though. No, it was more like the twisting of anger bubbling up in his gut, boiling and rising to the surface. But it was unlike any kind of rage he'd ever felt before, too.

No human could have done this to his brother, of this, he was sure. This was the work of another angel. Or his Father. And judging by the scars where the feathers had been removed, he was most certainly willing to bet that his Father had done it. His grip on the file tightened, scanning the pictures one last time.

This meant his Father had most definitely finally  _snapped_. And Lucifer was ready to snap right back.

"Well." The child snapped the folder shut a little too harshly, his knuckles turning white from the vice-like grip he had on the file. His mouth twisted into a grimace, and then suddenly lifted into a cold, shark-like smile. He huffed out a short laugh through clenched teeth, a shudder running through him as he squeezed his eyes shut. "Oh, he's going to pay for this. I swear, I'll make sure of it myself. That stupid… manipulative…  _asshole_ ," he seethed, ignoring the sharp intake of breath from Chloe. He blinked his eyes open again, tossing the file back toward her carelessly.

"Lucifer," Chloe started, carefully. Worry flickered through her blue eyes, but Lucifer couldn't focus right then. He was seeing red. "Who?"

Lucifer sneered slightly.  _Who_ , she asks. "My  _father_ ," he growled, swallowing back the lump that had risen to his throat. No, now wasn't the time for tears. Now was the time for  _vengeance._ However he was supposed to get that. A tiny part of him acknowledged that he might need Amenadiel's help for this - but the rest of him was too angry to be thinking rationally right then. " _That's_ who." He looked down at the file for a moment, fingers twitching and curling into fists.

"Your father?" Chloe echoed, and Lucifer resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He loved the human, he did, but she should have caught up by now. He didn't have time to explain it all to her.

"Yes. My Father.  _God_ ," he said sharply, gesturing toward the file. "He murdered Uriel. His own son- And yet, I'm not surprised." He went silent for a moment, then suddenly spun around and headed off for the door.

"Hey- Hey, where are you going? Lucifer?" Chloe pushed her chair back and followed him, and Lucifer was sure Daniel wasn't too far behind. He simply pushed the door open and continued on his way. "Where are you going?" Chloe repeated, sounding anxious and concerned and, now, a little bit frustrated.

"To find Amenadiel, Lieutenant," Lucifer huffed, finally pausing to turn and face her again. "This is a celestial matter, clearly, and  _you_ need to stay out of it." He shook his head when she opened her mouth to respond, promptly spinning around to continue heading off. "We'll take care of this."

" _Lucifer-_ "

" _I'll_ ," Lucifer's voice dropped to a growl, hands clenching into fists at his sides. "Take care of this."


	4. Quick Update <3

Hey guys!

  
So, Grace and I are taking a little break from writing. We've got a little bit of writer's block brewing and we want to be able to give you our  _best_ for this story. It shouldn't last for too long, we bounce back from writer's block pretty quickly most of the time.

Love you guys!  
~Lyssie


End file.
